Danny 10 Time War
by SaurusRock625
Summary: When the forces of evil begin to collaborate, a new threat arises within the very fabric of time! Now it's up to Danny 10 to save the Omniverse once again! But he won't be alone! Standing by his side are the Danny's from all of the other timelines that use their Omnitrixes and Ultimatrix for good! But one must remember, where there is the light of good, the shadows of evil rise!
1. Details, Details, Details!

_**Hey guys, this story is one that I've been gearing up for! For the longest time I've been posting stories that have been crossovers of Danny Phantom with Ben 10. And now, I'm doing a story detailing a Time War where all of the Danny's from the stories I've written have to face off in a Time War against villains like Vilgax, Eon, Maltruant, and Vlad Plasmius!**_

* * *

 _ **Here's a few details for this particular story.**_

 _ **1\. The Prime Danny (Danny 10 Prime) Ends up facing off against these new foes as he traverses the different timelines.**_

 _ **2\. He must ally himself with the many different Danny's of these timelines, each possessing an Omnitrix or Ultimatrix of their own. (This includes Dan 10 and his Nemetrix.)**_

 _ **3\. But Eon and the others aren't alone in this Time War! They have assembled a small army of others from Danny's Universe from different timelines where they gained an Omnitrix or Ultimatrix and used them for EVIL!**_

 _ **4\. These individuals are Sam (Mad Dan), Tucker(Danny, Warrior of the Mint Watch), Jack (Dan 10), Maddie (Danzarro), Valerie (Dan 23), Dash and Paulina (Jazz 10 and Danbedo: Matrix Twins), Dark Dan (Danny 10 Prime), Vlad 11,000 (Dan 10,000: Soon to be Posted) and Star Supreme (Nega Dan)!**_

 _ **5\. Each of these individuals will have a different colored Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Nemetrix, and will come from a timeline where they are the villains.**_

 _ **6\. Matrix colors include: Black (Sam), Brown (Tucker), Maroon (Jack), Fuschia (Valerie), Midnight Blue (Maddie), Gold and Silver (Dash and Paulina), Ectoplasmic Green (Dark Dan), Ectoplasmic Pink (Vlad 11,000) and White (Star Supreme)**_

 _ **I plan to write the first chapter of this story once I feel like I've gotten a decent amount of chapters for these stories posted. The stories currently not at a decent point include: Nega Dan, Danzarro, Dan 23, Jazz 10 and Danbedo: Matrix Twins, Dan 10,000 (Soon to be posted), Danny, Warrior of the Mint Watch, and Danny 10 Prime.**_

 _ **The most I'll do for these stories before kicking this story off will probably be until their seventh chapters unless I feel otherwise with a few of my stories. Once this one is complete, then I'll work on completing those other stories.**_

 _ **If any of you wanna send in a design for a matrix for any of the Time War villains I've listed above, feel free to. Here's a list of who has what, and the color scheme you have to follow.**_

 _ **1\. Sam Manson: Omnitrix. Core color (Hourglass Mark), Black.**_

 _ **2\. Tucker Foley: Omnitrix. Core color, Brown.**_

 _ **3\. Jackson Fenton: Nemetrix. Core color (Open Jaw Mark), Maroon.**_

 _ **4\. Madeline Fenton: Omnitrix. Core color (Hourglass Mark), Midnight Blue.**_

 _ **5\. Dash and Paulina: Ultimatrix (Dash) and Omnitrix (Paulina). Core colors, Gold (Dash) and Silver (Paulina).**_

 _ **6\. Valerie Gray: Omnitrix. Core color, Fuschia**_

 _ **7\. Vlad 11,000: Biomnitrix. Core color, Ectoplasmic Pink.**_

 _ **8\. Dark Dan: Omnitrix. Core color, Ectoplasmic Green.**_

 _ **9\. Star Supreme: Omnitrix. Core color, White.**_

* * *

 _ **Please help me with the designs for their respective matrixes! I need the help if I'm going to make this story work right! That's all, and I promise that I WILL post the first chapter of this story once everything has been sorted out! Thank you for your time and patience! Leave an Omnitrix or Ultimatrix, or Nemetrix design via review or PM, and HELP AN AUTHOR OUT!**_


	2. Prologue

_**This is merely a prologue for the story to tide you over until I get the real thing started up. It's just an introductory chapter, but I can assure you it's gonna be good. We get to see many of the players here that will be attempting to destroy Danny and all of his other counterparts! So now, without further ado, enjoy the prologue to this story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 **Bold = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Alien Database (Does not apply to combo aliens.)**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Rising Darkness!**_

* * *

In a red and black void known as the Time Loop, there was a land that was now nothing more than ruins. Buildings were destroyed beyond any form of repair, and the whole place was devoid of any life. This town used to be a place called Amity Park, and walking through it was a certain individual.

It was a man that was wearing black and purple clothing that had some purple lines on it here and there. He also wore a black helmet with a purple visor that allowed you to see his eyes. The only skin that was visible was his thin face that was pale gray with black lips. This man is known as Eon. He is an evil time traveler that traverses through different timelines, and destroys the inhabitants of the timeline.

However, when he arrived here the damage had already been done. But it wasn't Eon that did this. It was someone else. Someone who had great power already, and could possibly be a major threat to Eon's plan.

Eon stopped walking as he felt a collection of power levels behind him. He turned around to see some creatures that looked quite formidable indeed.

One of them was a species of alien known as a Chronosapien, but he was different from the rest of his species. For one thing instead of looking like he was made from gold, he appeared to be made out of gray and black cast iron with a metal grate where his mouth should be. The glass on his chest was red, and he had big red cannons on his hands. He also has red eyes, and large eyebrows.

The next one was a male Chimera Sui Generis that was fairly muscular. He had facial tentacles that formed a beard of sorts, red eyes, and green skin. He was wearing maroon colored battle armor, and had these pale green bulb thingies on the sides of his face.

Then there was what appeared to be a ghost. He had pale blue skin, glowing red eyes, and black hair that was styled to resemble devil horns. He was wearing what looked like a white business suit with a white and red high collared cloak, along with black boots and gloves. All in all, this guy looked like someone tried to draw Alucard and failed miserably.

Behind them were ten individuals wearing jet black cloaks with hoods that kept their faces hidden. Eon didn't know why, but he felt that these individuals would be the ones to give him the most trouble.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Eon asked.

The Chronosapien was the one to speak up. And unlike others of his kind, he seemed to lack the traditional German accent that his kind normally possess.

"Easy now, Eon. We are not here to harm you. Merely, we wish to make an alliance." said the Chronosapien. "After all, we are very much alike; we both possess the ability to travel through time."

The Chronosapien who shall now be known as Maltruant was trying to worm his way into favor with the rogue time traveler. However, Eon was having none of it. He didn't trust this Chronosapien as far as he could throw him!

"Do not try and mess with me, Chronosapien! You may possess time travel abilities, but I can accelerate the age of whatever it is I choose!" Eon threatened.

The Chimera Sui Generis began chuckling darkly. He had a hunch that Eon wouldn't join their cause so easily, but he had an ace up his sleeve. One that could very well turn the tides of time.

"We are much alike, Eon." The Chimera Sui Generis who shall be known as Vilgax said. "We both have big dreams. I dream of conquering the Earth, and you dream of ruling all of time itself! Charming... Now, we can either be allies or adversaries. The choice is entirely up to you."

Eon still didn't fully trust these guys, but he knew that he was vastly outclassed, outgunned, and outnumbered. So he decided to hear what these guys had to say.

"What is it that you want?" Eon asked.

"To destroy every Daniel James Fenton in every timeline!" Vilgax declared.

NOW, Eon was interested! If these guys wanted to destroy the Omnitrix bearers of each timeline, then there was no reason NOT to join! It would bring Eon one step closer to achieving his goal of temporal conquest!

"I'm listening." Eon said.

* * *

 _ **Phew! That wasn't very easy to come up with, but I hope this prologue gives you guys a basic understanding of what will be happening in this story. Now remember, I still need design ideas for the Omnitrixes of the villains I selected in the previous chapter! If you don't remember who I'm talking about, here's a list.**_

 _ **1\. Sam Manson: Omnitrix. Core color (Hourglass Mark), Black.**_

 _ **2\. Tucker Foley: Omnitrix. Core color, Brown.**_

 _ **3\. Jackson Fenton: Nemetrix. Core color (Open Jaw Mark), Maroon.**_

 _ **4\. Madeline Fenton: Omnitrix. Core color (Hourglass Mark), Midnight Blue.**_

 _ **5\. Dash and Paulina: Ultimatrix (Dash) and Omnitrix (Paulina). Core colors, Gold (Dash) and Silver (Paulina).**_

 _ **6\. Valerie Gray: Omnitrix. Core color, Fuschia**_

 _ **7\. Vlad 11,000: Biomnitrix. Core color, Ectoplasmic Pink.**_

 _ **8\. Dark Dan: Omnitrix. Core color, Ectoplasmic Green.**_

 _ **9\. Star Supreme: Omnitrix. Core color, White.**_

 _ **Thank you, and good luck! READ AND REVIEW! FLAMERS NOT WELCOME!**_


End file.
